


The Small World Around Us

by canophiliac



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, California, F/M, IKEA, Los Angeles, M/M, Slow Burn, USC, University AU, keg stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canophiliac/pseuds/canophiliac
Summary: Joe wakes up the morning after drinking. He finds his roommate's tv stand split in half-which was caused by him, and needs to buy him a new one.





	The Small World Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is ehh but I hope you enjoy!

Joe wakes up to a severe pounding in his head.

“What did I do last night?” He whispers to himself, though the noise was quiet it still made him cringe. He slowly rises out of bed, swings his legs over the side, and grabs his grey, worn sweatpants from the floor and slowly slides both legs in.

Sighing, he groggily walks out of his room, the sunlight glaring through the windows - making him squint. He goes to the kitchen and gets a water bottle from the fridge, and Advil from the cabinet. Swallowing the pill, he turned around and notices the TV stand.

“What the fuck happened?” He asked himself, a bit louder this time since his hangover is wearing off.

He then averts his eyes to something next to the stand - a keg? It all came together for Joe. He remembers doing a keg stand. Two people were holding his legs, but one of them suddenly let go after their friend called them over. He lost his balance and fell over, his legs slamming against the tv stand, and the pressure and weight of his body making it split in half. This makes him look down at his legs and surprisingly has no splinters.

He hears his stomach rumble and decides that he needs to eat breakfast, though it was almost 12 o’clock. Sighing, he opens the fridge and takes out a carton of whole milk and a bottle of orange juice. The young man closes the fridge with a loud _thump_ and the noise makes him wince.

He opens the pantry door and grabs a box of Honey Bunches of Oats, a bowl, and a glass from the cabinet. The redhead opens the silverware drawer, gets a spoon, pours cereal into the bowl and adds a small amount of milk since he likes his cereal crunchy. He grabs the bottle of orange juice and pours himself some, taking a sip right after.

"Well, I guess I'll need to go get Gwil a new tv stand now because he'll be up soon." Joe thinks out loud, while he takes out his phone from his pocket.

**12:10 PM**

_joe_

hey al, can you come pick me up?

_allen_

why?

_joe_

last night I did a keg stand and fell over and broke gwil's tv stand

_allen_

ya know, he's gonna know the difference- you need to tell him that you broke it

_joe_

I know!! but at least I'm buying it

_allen_

okay, yeah. I'll be there in 5 minutes. get dressed.

_joe_

like I would go naked

Joe puts his phone down and gets up from the kitchen table to get dressed. He takes his sweatpants and shirt off and puts on deodorant. He grabs a red hoodie from the floor and slides it over his head, slides his legs into light blue skinny jeans, puts socks on, and black vans. Joe hears a car pull up outside and assumes it's Allen. He takes his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter and goes outside. Allen waves from his car and Joe opens the car door and climbs inside.

"Hey, Joe. You look like shit." the Irish man says, with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Al, that's so kind of you." 

"No problem buddy, any time. So where are we going?"

"IKEA, they have some cheapish tv stands, ya know? Maybe I'll find the one Gwil has-since I think he got it from there."

"Okay, but if he gets up before you're back you're screwed."

"I know that Al, just drive! It'll be your fault, since you're yapping."

"Fine."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
